fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Tribble's Decks
Cameron runs Genex Deck, which encompasses monsters of all six attributes with various levels to ultimately Synchro Summon. In homage to his lost sister, Cameron also incorporates Equip Spells cards. He also adds her favorite monster: "Power Tool Dragon". Despite the Genex's great offensive capabilities, Cameron is a very defensive duelist, rarely attacking first or summoning high-powered monsters from the start. Cameron's classmates describe him as a patient duelist, willing to stall with various Traps that primarily negated attacks until he acquired the Monster-Spell or Synchro combinations needed to defeat his opponents. Past Decks Cure-Burn Deck Before Cameron discovered the "Genex" Archetype, he dueled with an Cure-Burn Deck, focused maximizing the effects of "Fire Princess" by gaining LP through various means. Cameron favors using "Darklord Marie" and "White Magician Pikeru". Cameron's strategy is slow, so he kept stall cards to bide time. He also almost never attacked. Freshman Year During Cameron's Freshman Year, he duels with an Genex Equip Deck. Cameron's primary tactic is play defensive Traps, such as "Waboku" and "Fiendish Chain", until he can manipulate the right Equip Spell/Monster combination to win a duel. Cameron initially relies on "Power Tool Dragon", but after his loss to Raymond, Cameron relies more on his "Genex" Synchro Monsters. U.S. Junior Championship During the U.S. Regional Championship, Cameron reverts to his Cure Burn Synchro Deck, focused on gaining LP with various effects and inflicting damage with "Fire Princess" in an overall defensive strategy. Cameron also includes powerful Synchro Monsters to dominate his opponents in a fast shift from defense to offense. Cameron continues to use Equip Spell Cards as well as stall cards, such as "Gravity Bind" and "Waboku", fitting Cameron's defensive style. On the surface, Cameron's Deck seems rather weak with basic strategies as many duelists have acknowledged, but the most fearsome aspect of Cameron's Deck are his Traps, which provide a counter to virtually any situation. In addition, Cameron operates with a very patient strategy, taking short, simple turns and then surprising his opponent with a sudden power tactic that can take away most of their LP. Sophomore Year Genex/Anti-Cure Cameron continues to use his primary Genex/Anti-Cure Deck, but begins to do so with much more efficiency. Cameron begins to use "Ultimate Offering" to swarm the field with monsters for Synchro Summons with "Genex Controller" or he will summon multiple monsters that will increase his LP in addition to Fire Princess to use inflict damage at a faster rate. Cameron also has added more defensive and stall cards, such as "Gravity Bind" and "Wall of Revealing Light" instead of constantly relying on Trap Cards that can only negate one attack per turn. Cameron continues to add Machine support cards, Synchro support cards, and his signature Equip Spells for a variety of tactics for victory. Genex Ally/Equip After his adventure to the Genex Universe, Cameron begins to use the "Genex Ally" archetype in addition to his other "Genex" cards. Finding balance with this new deck, Cameron does not use Anti-Cure or Cure-Burn strategies but it still maintains swarming and healing tactics. Cameron's deck continues to utilize multiple Equip Spells with ample support and his strategy has shifted from slowly burning the enemy to fast power OTKs. In addition, Cameron incorporates more Synchro, Tuner, and Machine support cards as well as manipulating his monsters' attributes particularly through Continuous Spell: "Genex Universe". Without "Genex Dragon", Cameron's ace monsters are "Genex Ally Triarm", "Genex Ally Triforce", and "Genex Ally Axel". Baboon Beast Cameron briefly adopted a Baboon Beast Deck using mostly Marlon's original Beast Deck when dueling to free him from the Light of Destruction. Cameron modified Marlon's Deck to fit his defensive dueling style. He fills his Graveyard with the "Baboon" archetype and manipulates their effects to swarm the field for dangerous offence. Cameron also includes card effects that increase his Life Points and draw cards to prolong the duel. Junior Year When possessed by the "Vylon", Cameron dueled with an Anti-Cure Deck, focused on increasing his opponent's LP with card effects but making it effect damage instead through the effects of "Bad Reaction to Simochi" or "Darklord Nurse Reficule". Cameron's strategy was very quick, often pressuring his opponents early and winning duels within five turns. If his strategy was halted, Cameron kept stall cards to bide his time. Category:Characters' Decks